


Zero Lines

by AikoIsari



Series: Infinity Count [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times before zero and one have plenty of tales. Or, some of the side stories of Infinity Count. Now up: Moonshine, or Lilithmon watches the Earth moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Lines

This little planet has never made sense to her. Not when it was whole, and not even now. They only have one moon, not three, and their stars are never visible anymore, Their earth moves beneath them and with no streams. God is only through word of mouth.

They are very easy to kill. Too easy, if she's going to be honest. If they had been a little more difficult, perhaps they wouldn't have fallen to their own traps.

Of course, if they had fallen with any more trouble all those centuries ago, she would not get to muse about these things.

It was not as fun ruling a nearly dead rock as people made it out to be.

Still, the moon was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing an OC verse. An actual verse. So of course, I need to start small. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Enjoy!
> 
> Challenges: Ultimate Sleuth 1.7 - write from the perspective of a villain, and Diversity Writing A47. Write a drabble between 100-150 words.


End file.
